An Uchiha and A Namikaze
by Nokari Hozuki
Summary: Uchiha Misaki and Namikaze Naruto. They have feelings for each other but many stand in their way of a relationship. Will these two surpass all that holds them back or will they be separated? Lemons in later chapters
1. A New Love

**This timeline is between where Itachi slaughters the Uchiha clan and Satsuki has been forced to henge into a male so she doesn't get forced into the CRA Program. So far the only ones who know her secret are some ANBU, Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Naruto! Anyways ROLL THE CLIP!**

Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the street to go to the Academy, it was their first day and both were eager to become Genin. Suddenly Naruto was stopped by five civilians who tried to attack him. Naruto had took them all down easily and more civilians rushed over to attack him but were stopped by Sasuke.

"Leave him alone, he's not worth anyone's time except my own." he said in a menacing voice. "Hai Uchiha-sama. Next time you won't be so lucky Demon.." a civilian said and everyone went about their business.

Soon they both arrived at the Academy and Naruto and Sasuke were still talking but were interrupted when fangirls started squealing and made every male lose their hearing. "SASUKE-KUN!" a rather loud pink haired banshee screeched making Naruto whine like a dog and cover his ears making Sasuke chuckle.

Meanwhile Naruto had to deal with fangirls yelling at him and trying to hit him. Then he had Academy teachers trying to fail him and students trying to beat him up.

He meant one teacher, Iruka, who was nice to him. The only one who didn't have it out for him. Of course when people tried to fail him, they were threatened by Sarutobi who said they'd lose their jobs and be executed. That whipped them into shape, even if they didn't like it. They'd grown to deal with the boy and they all apologized for their childish behavior.

Meanwhile, word got out and most teachers were killed by civilians a couple days later. Meanwhile, Mizuki had tried to make Naruto steal the Forbidden Scroll, of course Naruto reported him to the ANBU who were watching him. The ANBU who didn't like him just dismissed him and laughed while the ones who did care for his well being which was only two people. I mean..people are idiots.

The two ANBU who care for his well being reported Mizuki to the Hokage and it was found that Mizuki was a spy of Orochimaru's and was executed for his treason. Of course, some civilians after Naruto's display of heroism bared no more hate to him but the majority of Konoha's civilian population still wanted his head.

Secretly Naruto moved in with Sasuke cause he couldn't live at his old location. When people didn't see him anywhere, they threw a village wide party but that soon died when Naruto was walking down the street and people saw him "THE DEMON, IT'S STILL ALIVE!" a civilian yelled as they all grabbed weapons and chased him.

Once he lost everybody, he retreated back to the Uchiha Mansion and laid on the couch tired. He was thinking of leaving the village. _Why don't I just leave this godforsaken village and go somewhere where I'm appreciated?.._ He thought to himself but when he saw Misaki walking down the stairs in nothing but a training T-shirt and shorts that hugged her hips.

 _Oh yeah..that's why..._ He thought again as she sat down next to him, he got up and sat next to her. She often cuddled him with him feeling safe. "Naruto, I don't know how much more I can take of those annoying fangirls.." she said.

"They are so annoying..it'll be a surprise if any of them even pass.." he said holding her tight. "They're a disgrace to Kunoichi's everywhere, they only care about they're appearances. They'd be more likely to get raped by civilians.." she said seriously and noticed a few seconds later the face Naruto was giving her.

"What?" she asked irritated. "Do you really mean what you say about those fangirls?" he asked with a look in his eye _That look..it's not anger..not sadness, not mistrust, but happiness, cheer, he finally doesn't wear a mask!_ she thought and mentally smiled. "Yes I do, and I don't take back my word." she said and earned a smile from Naruto. "Good." Naruto said then held her as they watched TV.

"Naruto, do you have a crush on any of the girls at school?.." Misaki asked wanting a true answer. "Mhm." he nodded and felt her tense up. "Who..is..it?.." he could feel her boiling in anger "I'm holding her baka.." he said chuckling as he felt her relax and her face turn red like a tomato "I knew that! Baka!" she said then tackled him onto the couch and found him smirking.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked confused, "Oh..a few things.. "Our faces are inches away from each other, the position we're in, you're shorts are leaking something through, we're both embarrassed, and we're rubbing against each other." he answered. Her face turned into a deep red as she felt her panties drenched and she was moving against Naruto and she didn't notice it.

"I can ex-" she was cut off when Naruto kissed her. The kiss was passionate and quick. "No need..You ache for me as I do you but we can only have our fun when we're 18.." he said then kissed her again but this time she kissed back. Her arms wrapping around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

She invaded his mouth with her tongue battling his in a war for dominance with her winning. She explored her territory but it was over as quick as it started as Naruto pushed her tongue out with his and started another tongue war resulting in him as the victor. He then explored his territory and made sure no other man had the right to touch her.

He placed multiple hickeys on her claiming her as his listening to her magnificent voice moan his name multiple times. She had got revenge when she gave him love bites earning her name being moaned and groaned from her lover.

Smiling she kissed him again and laid her head on his chest soon falling asleep. Naruto sighed happily and held onto her then fell asleep.

Naruto was woken by a frantic knock on the door and heard someone "Sasuke-kun? Are you in there? The civilian council wishes to speak to you!" realizing the voice, he knew it was Sakura, the annoying fangirl. He woke Misaki up and he quickly henged into Sasuke while Naruto henged into a cute girl which almost made 'Sasuke' have a nosebleed.

He walked towards the door and opened it to see two elders, the civilian council, and a crowd of fangirls. "Uchiha-sama. We have brought a massive amount of girls for you to choose." said Koharu. "Hn.. Come in first and you'll see why I do not want to be with any of them." The Elders and civilian council came in to see a black haired girl holding onto a Sasuke doll, she was wearing a genin outfit with fingerless black gloves, black combat boots, her hair in a ponytail. She was mumbling about Sasuke becoming her husband which pissed Sakura off.

"Who the fuck is she?" Sakura asked ready to beat the girl up. "Her name is Satsuki, she doesn't have a last name because she was an orphan. She entered the Academy a day after me." Sasuke said surprising everyone. "I don't care who she is, Sasuke-kun is mine!" Sakura said walking over to the girl and punched in her the stomach causing the girl to wake up and fall over on the floor coughing up blood.

"Who are you?.." the girl asked fully awake. "My name is Sakura Haruno, soon to be Sakura Uchiha, and I'm going to make sure you don't take Sasuke-kun away from me, you black haired slut! Perhaps you'd be better off with Naruto with his baka self. Enough talk, I want you to fight me. If you refuse, you must leave Sasuke-kun to be engaged with me." Sakura said with stars in her eyes.

She gulped when she saw slit eyes. "One hour..stadium..I hope you're ready to lose that hair you pink haired bitch..cause when I'm done with you..you're mother won't be able to tell who you are.." Satsuki said as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked out. "WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE IS?! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" Sakura yelled and ran after them being followed by the Elders and Council.

Soon ANBU joined in on the chase along with the Hokage. Everyone ran to the stadium wanting to see this newcomer get beat up by Sakura. No one knew this new girl's skills but she obviously didn't stand a chance against Sakura said some of Sakura's fanboys. How wrong they were..

Sasuke kissed Satsuki good luck which lasted atleast fifteen minutes pissing Sakura off even more. She smirked then grinded herself into him causing Sakura to screech and charge. Satsuki kissed Sasuke then charged her. When they met, there was a red flash. Everyone gasped as they saw Satsuki beating Sakura up, first a punch to the jaw, then to the chest, then the forehead which made everyone laugh, then the stomach.

Satsuki was pulled back by Sasuke who rewarded her with kisses. While medic-nins carried Sakura away, all of Sasuke's fangirls jumped in determined to prove their worth and beat this girl up. "This is not going to go well..." said an ANBU Captain getting agreements from the ANBU.

All the fangirls had been taken care of quickly. Satsuki barely broke a sweat and walked out of the arena getting applause from everyone. "Well it seems, you are the one for Uchiha-sama. We will give you the documents tomorrow." said Koharu as she and the rest of the council disappeared.

Misaki: **That was so awesome Naru-kun!**

Naruto: **Thanks Misaki-hime. I'm just happy I got to put them in their place!**

Me: **Enough ogling, don't forget to fav and review. Reviews mean faster updates. Also I do not own Naruto in anyway.**


	2. Secrets Revealed

In this chapter of An Uchiha and a Namikaze: Sasuke and Satsuki get the marriage documents for when they're 18. Little do they know, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage figures out their plan to sign ther names Misaki and Naruto. What will the two do? Let's find out! ROLL CLIP!

Naruto and Misaki were signing the marriage documents with their real signatures. They planned to turn it into the Third Hokage then convince him to gain his power as Hokage back and make sure they never got a hold on them till they both were eighteen.

Of course, he had other plans. He had figured it out at the fight when some of the ANBU felt the chakra spike coming from 'Satsuki', Naruto's female henge. Some of the ANBU who wished to execute the Demon then and there were stripped of their rank and executed.

(I forgot to mention, Danzou is good in this story so, Naruto had the support of the Inuzuka and Aburame clans. So yeah. Every other clan wanted Naruto's death.)

Once they were finished with the paperwork, they cuddled then went to kissing. They were about go to another level but an ANBU shunshined in. "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama has requested you both in his office with the documents." They both stood there with eyes the size of dinner plates _"He knew?!"_ was the thought both of them had.

 **"Ha! This is hilarious! The old man knows about you're relationship and will most likely be forced by the council to rip up the marriage, put you in isolation, hook the Uchiha up with some whore who only wants fame and money, and you'll probably end up going crazy due to isolation and slaughtering everything and everyone in sight."** Kyuubi said in Naruto's mindscape laughing his ass off but shut up as Naruto flashed a image of a pissed off Kushina in there and she beat Kyuubi.

"Hai." was all they could say before the ANBU grabbed them and the documents and swirled away. When they arrived at the Hokage's office. Sarutobi put silencing seals around the office, nothing gets in, nothing gets out. Like a fortified prison..

"Greetings Misaki-chan, Naruto-kun." he said smiling. "Hello Ojii-chan!" Naruto said trying to act innocent. "Hokage-sama." Misaki said with some fear in her voice. "It's come to my attention you've been given a marriage document that will be put in act when you are eighteen. Is that correct?" he asked getting two nods. "Well, I see the documents are completed and have both you're names on them. Let me guess, you came here to say to me that I need to gain my power as Hokage back and put the council in their place, correct?" he said again getting nods. "Well, with the support of Danzou and the Fire Daiyamo, the civilian council no longer has any of the power it did when you were a baby. As far as the civilians, they still believe that you are a Demon but the majority don't so you are safe Naruto." That made Naruto cheer, hug the ANBU who surprisingly hugged him back, kiss Misaki which got her to blush, then hugged Sarutobi and continued cheering till he passed out causing everyone to chuckle. "Misaki-chan. I've informed the council of you're gender but they cannot do anything as the Fire Daiyamo has forbidden them to." he said causing her to smile and cheer. Unusual for an Uchiha but it was a nice start.

Naruto woke up to Misaki cheering and decided to scare her so he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close causing her to yelp. "Naruto, don't do that!" she said blushing causing everyone including the ANBU to laugh. "We'll be announcing everything tomorrow morning. We'll start with Naruto's heritage then you're gender." Sarutobi said getting confused looks. "Heritage? What heritage? I was told I was an... He wasn't fucking with me.." Naruto said, his eyes widening.

He then got confused looks from everyone. "Are the silencing seals still up?" he asked getting a nod but had the ANBU put up more. "The Kyuubi visited me the last time I went to the hospital after I got beat up a mob.. Anyways.. The Kyuubi told me who my mother and father were, why he was sealed inside me, bla bla bla. I'm not mad at anyone but the council and the clan heads who want my execution..Even my own clan wanted my execution.. No matter, Hokage-sama... I request to join ANBU." Naruto said

 **What a pleasant surprise, yeah.. This story is going in that direction..**

Just then Danzou swirled in. "Hokage-sama, I believe we should let Naruto join ANBU. He'd be more appreciated working from the shadows then on the frontlines." he said.

"I can't allow that. I promised you're father I wouldn't risk your life.. You're request has been denied." he said shedding a tear. "What are you crying about? It's not like you're the one everyone wants to kill.." Naruto said then disappeared in black and red flames.

Sighing, Sarutobi dismissed everyone and went back to paperwork.

~Uchiha Mansion~

Naruto laid down on the couch sighing, a few minutes later 'Sasuke' came walking in then henged into his female self. "Get up..we're going to talk about this.." she said "Nothing to talk about.." he replied harshly. "Bullshit! Where's the Naruto who'd sit down and talk about his problems?" she said "Dead..along with my spirit.." he replied with no trace of emotion in his words. His eyes held nothing but sadness, grief, betrayal, and distrust.

She sat on his lap and hugged him and after a few minutes he hugged her back, holding her tight. She kissed him wanting him to kiss her back but he never did. She looked into his eyes but she never saw anything but sadness.. She knew he loved her but he just wasn't responding to anything.

She was about to get up when he pulled her down into a kiss that she soon felt into. His hands snaked down to her round squeezable ass and grabbed it making her moan "Soft like pillows..you're body is magnificent but you top it..there's no woman who's more beautiful than you in my eyes..regardless of what anyone says. You're perfect no matter what someone says... As for me..I got nothing.." he says.

"Well I got a couple things for you..Hot..adorable..cute..You've got that never give up spirit I love...You're never afraid to speak you're opinion." she continued rambling till she was silenced with a kiss. "All that's left to deal with tomorrow is the announcements of my clan..you're gender. Of course the civilians will deny me being my father's son. Demons can trick people you know, they're appearances can be changed! He's mindtricked the Hokage, that's the only reason he's helping the Demon! There's no way the Demon Brat can't be related to the Yondaime!" he said getting giggles from Misaki of his impression of the civilians.

Well..we'll worry about that tomorrow. We've got to catch up a few things first.." she said giving him a wink then kissing him. He gulped realizing what she meant. _I just hope after tonight my body will still work.._ he thought.

 **"As much as I'd like to see this. I'd really am not that horny to see my own host go at it...so.. NIGHT!"** Kyuubi said that then cut the connection so it would not be able to see nor hear anything and went into a peaceful slumber.

~The Next Morning~

Naruto woke up with a big headache, he found his shirt and pants on the sidelines. _If I had known she'd have us train, I would've been prepared.. And to top it off, we didn't even sleep in the same bed! This woman is going to be the end of me!_ Sighing Naruto got his clothes on and went to the training field in the back of the house.

"Kage No Bushin!" he yelled as he summoned around 200 Clones, he engaged them all throwing a few kunai which took atleast 12 out, the rest he resorted to hand to hand combat. After 1000 Clones and training sessions later, Misaki woke up to see a sweating Naruto walk in the kitchen. "Someone's all hot and bothered.." she said smirking.

"Yeah..needed to work off some stress..we need to get ready to go." Naruto said as he walked upstairs and took a quick shower followed by Misaki. As they left the Uchiha Compound, they took the top of the buildings and traveled that way that way till they got to the Hokage Tower and saw the entire village there and they listened at the rooftops.

"Citizens and Shinobi of Konohagakure, I have gathered you all here today to discuss changes of two of our Genin, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." he said but before he continued, people started saying the "Demon was finally dead, did Uchiha-sama kill the Demon?" Sarutobi slammed his hand down "Naruto is not dead." he said getting boos from the crowd. "It has come to my attention that Uchiha Sasuke was born a female. And now here comes more news. Uzumaki Naruto is really Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. His father is the Yondaime, the man who sealed the Kyuubi inside his own son. He asked himself 'How can I ask to seal a demon inside someone else's son but not I couldn't do it to my own', the Yondaime is a great man, forgiving and caring. Like Naruto. Think about what the Yondaime has said before you say anything concerning Naruto now onto the Uchiha matter." he finished getting multiple hands, especially from civilians.

"Yes?" he asked "Clan Restoration Act! We should the Uchiha in a Clan Restoration Act! Our men will handle it without a doubt!" a civilian said but was silenced when a kunai was thrown into his skull. "Not..one..fucking..chance.." Naruto said as he jumped from the building him and Misaki was on.

"The Yondaime's...son.. It is him..." a civilian said "How nice of you to notice.." he said "She's not being put in CRA, not if I have anything to say about it.."

 **Well, I'd say that's a good time to stop. Mkay, thanks for reading, don't forget to review! BAI!**


End file.
